Masih Disini
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Jika kau bertemu gadis ini, bisa kauberitahu dia aku berada di sini?" Ficlet for SasuSaku FanDay 2013.


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke's POV on headcanon ficlet for SasuSaku FanDay!_

* * *

.

.

"Jika kau bertemu gadis ini, bisa kauberitahu dia aku berada di sini?" Aku mengulang kalimat yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya pada orang yang berbeda hari ini. Di tanganku terdapat selembar foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah merekahkan senyum ceria.

Aku sedang mencari mantan rekan setimku itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Seusai perang, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Desa Konoha yang sempat hancur karena area perang merambat secara tak terduga, kini tengah dibangun ulang kembali.

Tidak semua menyambut kedatanganku, kecuali rockie 9 dan tentunya tim tujuh. Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang tak pernah bisa kutemui keberadaannya, yakni Haruno Sakura.

Aku tahu, Sakura sedang sangat marah padaku. Gadis itu patutlah kecewa atas tindakanku yang tlah lalu. Saat aku meninggalkannya malam itu, saat kucoba celakai tim tujuh usai membunuh Danzo, saat kucoba membunuh kembali tim tujuh ketika di medan perang.

Tapi aku berniat memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tahu Sakura tidak benar-benar marah padaku. Aku percaya gadis itu hanya _ngambek_ sesaat. Sakura memang tidak pernah berubah. Sakura yang _hot blooded_ hanya akan tunduk dan melembut padaku, gadis itu hanya berani melawanku jika itu menyangkut kebaikanku sendiri. Yah, aku ingat ia selalu begitu.

Lama menunggu Sakura datang, aku duduk pada bangku semen dekat gerbang Konoha. Kuraba permukan bangku semen itu, membuat ingatanku berputar kembali pada saat aku meninggalkan Sakura beberapa tahun silam di sini. Betapa pedihnya, aku harus menahan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan ketika meninggalkan Sakura kala itu karena sejujurnya pertahanan terkuatku hampir hancur karena dirinya.

Kini aku mengukir senyum seraya menggeleng. Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku akan menebus semua air matamu malam itu. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajahnya nanti saat kulamar dia menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Aku tahu mungkin ini gila, perang baru saja usai dan aku akan melamarnya begitu kita bertemu.

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menunda-nundanya lagi. Segala kendalaku sudah selesai dan aku tak punya beban pikiran saat ini. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya aku melakukan hal yang sedari dulu ingin sekali kulakukan, membalas perasaan Sakura.

Kulihat Naruto datang menghampiriku dan langsung duduk di sebelahku. Lihat jubah _Rokudaime_ yang dipakainya. Siapa yang sangka, pembangunan ulang Konoha belum selesai tapi si _Dobe_ ini sudah diangkat menjadi _Hokage_ lantaran Tsunade pensiun?

"Hei," aku langsung memiringkan posisi dudukku, menghadap Naruto, "Apa… dia masih marah padaku?"

"Sudahlah, _Teme_, pulang dan berhenti menunggu Sakura-_chan_ di sini."

"Dulu aku meninggalkannya di sini, sekarang aku akan menemuinya di sini."

"Tak ada gunanya, lebih baik kau pulang."

"Tidak, _Dobe_. Aku akan menunggunya. Seperti dia menungguku selama ini."

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, _Teme_—"

"Biar," aku memotong, "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai dia datang, katakan itu padanya!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku marah, aku tahu Naruto juga menyukai Sakura, tapi aku sangat tidak suka dengan caranya.

"Kau harus menerimanya, _Teme_. Sakura-_chan_ sudah—"

**_BHUAGH!_**

Kepalan tinjuku melayang pada wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, aku tahu kau sekarang _Hokage_. Lantas kau merasa menang dan terus menyembunyikan Sakura dariku?" kupicingkan mataku marah, "Harusnya kau yang terima saja, Naruto. Sampai kapanpun Sakura hanya mencintaiku, bukan KAU!"

"Sudah seminggu kau di sini, mereka menganggapmu gelandangan. Aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang," Naruto pun pergi setelah menatapku dengan tatapan sok sedih. Kurang ajar. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Dia terus membual tentang Sakura, berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Aku terus menunggu di sini karena aku tahu Sakura mencintaiku dan tak benar-benar marah padaku!

Tapi seketika wajahku memuram, kesal bercampur sedih mengingat perkataan Naruto yang bilang aku sudah seminggu di sini. Kutekuk kakiku ke atas bangku untuk kupeluk. Selembar kertas bergambar potret Sakura yang sudah lecek hampir tak berbentuk masih kugenggam erat.

Aku masih berpesan pada semua orang yang lewat sambil menunjukan foto ini, kalau ada yang melihat gadis ini tolong beritahu padanya bahwa aku berada di sini menunggunya. Tidak kemana-mana.

Sempat ada orang yang menghampiriku, meminjamkan uang dan menyuruhku pulang.

Aku menolaknya, mereka tidak mengerti.

Aku bukan seseorang yang kehabisan uang.

Aku hanya…

…kehabisan…

…harapan.

Mereka terus membual, mencoba menipuku hanya karena aku mantan _nuke-nin_. Mataku yang terasa panas kini menatap selembar foto yang berada di tanganku.

Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Sakura… datanglah… buktikan pada mereka kalau kau masih ada untukku.

.

.

.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll came back here to the place that I'd left you_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the bench of our last night_

_So I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

_Credits: The Man Can't be Moved by The Script [Lyric modified]_

* * *

Gomen kalau ngga ngena #bungkuk2. Maaf #sujud2 rencananya ending **Suamiku Bulle Wannabe** sama **Bisikkan Aku** buat SSFD. Tapi apalah daya, baru dapet 700 words buat suamiku bulle wannabe-nya :( ini gara2 aku lagi bulanan dan dari tadi pada rese bikin kesel. Sebagai gantinya kubuat drabble ini untuk meramaikan. Kalau kekejar, malam ini aku tamatin SBW dan BA-nya buat besok dengan tag SSFD juga ^_^ (itu pun kalau kekejar), sankyu buat **kamu** yang udah baca… bersediakah tinggalkan jejak di kolom review? ;)


End file.
